Ice trail
Ice trail is an environment modifier left behind by a Zomboni which causes the player unable to plant any plants on it. It will disappear after 30 seconds or if the player uses Jalapeno to melt it. Wherever the ice trail appears, a Zombie Bobsled Team may appear on it, with the exceptions of Level 5-10, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Invisi-ghoul, Heat Wave and Survival Mode levels. Ice trails return in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], and are now created by Walrus Zombies. Strategies :See Zomboni and Walrus Zombie for more strategies. Ice trails can be very tedious if the player does not kill the Zomboni or Walrus Zombie quickly, as they do not allow the player to plant on them, and causes the Zombie Bobsled Teams and Ski Zombies to appear to rush ahead. However, the player can destroy the ice trail using a Jalapeno to melt it. The other method is to use some strong plants such as instant kills to kill the Zomboni or Walrus Zombie before it leaves too long of an ice trail. The player can end the Ice Trail quickly by using a Spikeweed on the Zomboni or by using a Tornacorn on the Walrus Zombie. If the player doesn't plant it on time, they can use a Jalapeno to kill the Zombie Bobsled Team or Ski Zombie and the trail at the same time. Be sure to destroy the Zomboni quickly to prevent the trail from getting dangerous. The longer the trail is, the harder it will be to defend the lane due to being unable to plant Spike-weeds to prevent other Zombonis from making the trail last longer. Gallery ''Plant vs. Zombies'' BobsledBonanzaBegining.png|Ice trails in Bobsled Bonanza Ice.JPG|Daises that are on an ice trail Ice trail at the roof.PNG|An ice trail in Level 5-10 Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 Walrus_Zombie_And_Its_Ice_Trail.PNG|Walrus Zombie leaving behind an ice trail Trivia *It cannot cover the daisies made from the "daisies" code. *If a Zomboni appears on Roof levels, it will stop laying it after it reaches the slanted portion of the roof. *In the Almanac entries for Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team, there is an ice trail behind them. *In Invisi-ghoul, the player can see a Zomboni coming as it is visible. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, if the player gives Plant Food to a Snow Pea, it will make it leave an ice trail that slows down zombies, but it disappears after a few seconds. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a glitch that allows the player to plant on it if timed right. *It will not disappear in Bobsled Bonanza unless the player uses the Jalapeno on the respective lane. See also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Jalapeno *Bobsled Bonanza *Walrus Zombie *Ski Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition